German Offenlegungsschrift No. 21 02 033 discloses the application of a first edge part of a metal strip bent to an angle and provided with a number of slots of identical length and width, and having a fixed separation distance between adjacent slots. Metal flaps having a width slightly less than the width of each slot are applied to a second edge part. Thus, when one component is to be brought into interaction with the other component, the flap must be introduced into the corresponding slot, whereupon the flap is bent through 180.degree. about a part of the strip, thereby producing a secure but separable connection between the edge parts.
A number of other methods and arrangements for manufacturing boxes utilize metal strips as the securing means.
It has been found to be particularly advantageous to form all the components of the box, the side components, the base and/or the lid from plywood, in which case the edge parts are reinforced by the angled metal strips. The metal strips also serve to provide the connection between adjacent edge parts.